Check Yes Juliet
by HallowFeather136
Summary: A Jacob/Nessie one shot. All Nessie wants to do is be with Jacob but things keep getting in their way. Will she finally take charge and be with Jacob no matter what anyone says? Jacob never told Nessie that he imprinted with her either. What will she do?


Check Yes Juliet

A Jacob/Nessie one-shot.

Nessie's Point of view.

"Why do you have to be so unreasonable!" I screeched trying to sound mad but failing misrabley with my bell-like voice.

"I'm not being unreasonable Nessie, I'm just doing what's best for you, you are way too young to be thinking of dating."

Having a father that can read your mind is incredibly infuriating. "Dad! I'm seventeen!"

He turned to me smirking, "techniqually you're only eight."

I rolled my eyes before continuing my glare. "Keep your eyes on the road!"

He shook his head and turned back to the road mumbling something along the lines of, "just like your mother..."

Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not in the best of moods but I believe I have a very good reason not to be.

_Flashback:_

_I was over at Jake's house, a place that is my home away from home, and we were talking when suddenly he took my hands in his and said with every ounce of seriousness, "I love you Nessie."_

_My heart, which was all ready faster than any humans, kicked up a notch. "Really?" my eyes shot downward away from his big brown ones, suddenly embarrassed._

_One of his hands let go of mine to cup my cheek; his warmth hitting my all ready blazing face. "Really," he replied. He was all ready leaning foward so all I had to do was reach towards him the slightest bit before our lips would brush..._

_And that's when dad burst in, "claiming" that mom wanted me home._

_End Flashback._

Mom could care less the amount of time I spent at Jacob's house.

I couldn't decide who I was mad at more, Alice for having a vision of me talking to mom about me kissing Jacob, my dad for reading her mind and finding out about it, (or thinking I was stupid enough to believe that mom wanted me home) or my mom for letting him go.

"Don't be angry at your mother, she was hunting, she doesn't know I went to get you."

And I wonder what she'll say when she finds out?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mom!" I yelled as soon as we walked in the door to the family house, we lived by ourselves a little away from here but spent most of our time at the house.

"In the kitchen Nessie!"

I don't know why we have a kitchen when nobody in the house ate besides me and Jacob, and I barely ate anyway. I ran into the room and put my hand to her cheek showing her that I wanted her to put her shield up.

She raised her eyebrows at me but nonetheless put up her shield as I showed her what went on at Jacob's house. When I finshed, she shook her head and sighed. "He's just trying to protect you Nessie, he tends to go overboard with the whole protection thing sometimes, you know that."

"But you both know Jacob wont do anything to hurt me mom, he loves me!"

"Of course we know that Nessie. Your father just has a tendency to... overeact."

"Overeact? Don't you think that's too light a term? I was thinking more like psychopathic."

She smiled at me. "He loves you."

A tear fell down my cheek. "Then why won't he let me be happy?"

My mom quickly wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into her stone chest. "Aw Nessie, it's okay, you'll have your moment with Jacob, it's just not the time yet."

"I can't wait much longer mom, I love him so much." I cried harder and I really didn't know why.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Edward Cullen felt ashamed of himself. There were times in his exsistance when he truly hated himself, but hate wasn't a strong enough word at the moment. Loathe was probably a better term. He hasn't realized that Nessie was truly in love with Jacob the way he loved Bella, but now, listening to his daughter's thoughts, that Bella had unblocked, and watching his wife comfort her, he couldn't be more disgusted with himself.

Maybe it was just the fact that he realized he might have to give his daughter up sooner than he planned.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few mintues later I sat on my bed blaring music from my iPod through the exspensive speaker system Aunt Alice had bought me for my last birthday. My iPod had everything on it; classical, rock, pop, hip-hop, and even a few country songs I played to annoy everyone in the house. Right now the song of choice was The Scientist by Coldplay as I looked at a picture of Jack and me that didn't leave my bedside.

Would I ever get my happy ending? I want to be with Jacob, but so many things keep getting in our way. Maybe I should just give up---

A rock hit my two-story window.

I jumped off my bed and ran to the window knowing only one person it could be. "Jake! What the hell are you doing outside my window!?! If my dad sees you he'll kill you!"

"Embry hooked me up with some Coldplay tickets for Seattle tonight, I was going to ask you earlier but Edward walked in and-"

"Acted like a jackass?" I interupted.

He shoved his hands in his pockets before looking at me again with a smile. "Something like that."

His smile automatically made me smile back in response. "Jake... You know I can't. My dad doesn't want you anywhere near me."

"So don't tell them." he replied as if it were that easy to solve everything.

I wished.

"Have you forgotten what family this is? My dad can read my mind, my aunt can see the future and my uncle can feel whether I'm excited or not. They'll know if soemthing's up."

"You're forgetting something though." he looked around for a moment then stepped back, his eyes gauging the distance between my window and a tree, then jumped climbing up the tree branch closest to my window. "Bella can block some of that, specifically Edward's mind-reading gift." he leaned foward slightly then leapt through my open window. "Which is what she's doing right now."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "How on earth did you get her to do that?"

He shrugged. "Wasn't that hard. She owe'd me one."

I faintly wondered what mom owed Jacob for. "One problem still. How am I going to get out?"

"Don't worry about that. Just jump out the window. I'll catch you."

My heart stuttered for a moment before resuming its regular pattern. Jacob catching me? Me, in Jacob's arms? The thought filled me with a feeling I wasn't quite used to and I felt the blood rush to my face.

Curse my mom for passing her damn blushing ont me!

Jake walked over to me and softly took both of my tiny hands in his. "So have I convinced you yet or will I have to use other means?" he teased once again escalating the blood flow to my face. "Because I'm not leaving until you're by my side."

I looked into Jake's chocolate brown eyes and knew at that moment this night would change my life, this split second decision would control my future from now until forever.

"Let's go."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bella was a horrible liar. Edward could tell something was going on as soon as he came into the room and she begged him to help her with her piano playing. Bella was an almost perfect piano player now and didn't need his help at all. Then when all of the sudden Renesmee's thoughts of how much she hated him from upstairs disappeared he realized what Bella must be doing. "Jacob's here isn't he?"

Bella's fingers froze over the keys. "Of-of course not. Why would Jacob be here?"

As soon as the words left her lips a soft thump came from upstairs signalling Jacob's arrival.

Edward shot Bella a look.

"Ok Edward please just listen to me before you go up there." Bella took both of Edward's hands in hers and locked his gaze. "We knew this was going to happen, we both have known the werewolves long enough to know how the imprinting works. Renesmee is in the body of an seventeen year old, and there has never been any question that they would be together. They're both old enough to know what they're doing and it's useless to stand in their way now. They're in love and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Bella, love-"

"Edward just let them-"

"Bella honey, you're right."

"Have this one night-wait. What?"

"You're right." Edward sighed and looked away. "I guess it's the overprotective father bit coming out. Nessie and Jacob are supposed to be together, and honestly there's no other person I would trust her with. I'm just afraid to let her go."

"But we aren't letting her go," Bella assured. "We're just letting her be happy."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here put this on." Jacob said handing me a helmet and jacket.

"Do the words immortal, indestructable, half-vampire mean anything to you?" I argued, but Jacob just smiled and put the helmet on my head as I reluctantly tugged the jacket on.

As soon as I was securely trapped in the over-sized jacket, Jake hopped on the motorcycle giving me a look when I didn't immediately follow. "You know Nessie, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

The thought frightened me. I knew if I backed out now things would never change between us and honestly I wanted them to. I didn't want to be just Jacob's friend anymore. I wanted to be his girlfriend.

My eyes widened slightly as the ephiany hit me.

I didn't want to be Jacob's girlfriend either. I wanted to be his. I wanted him to love me and no one else and I all ready knew I loved him and no one else could possibly take his place.

So what was I waiting for?

"Nessie?" Jacob's voice brought me out of my head and I shook my head before hopping on the bike behind him and wrapping my arms around his large waist.

"Let's go see Coldplay!"

Riding a motorcycle was so exhilirating. Even though I had a helmet on, and I was behind Jacob, the wind still whipped my face and blew back the bronze curls from my neck.

My mom and Aunt Rosalie would take me running with them sometimes, my dad thought it was too dangerious, but it was nothing compared to this. I wrapped my arms more tightly around Jacob's waist and heard him chuckle.

It took us about thirty minutes to get to Seattle on the motorcycle and when we did the arena was all ready packed with people trying to get in.

"Crap. How long will we have to stand out here?" I groaned, we had just gotten there and all ready I was getting stares with my long hair and outfit.

Before we had left I was looking for something to wear when there was a knock at my door. I froze before hurridly running to the door and finding a box with a note tapped to the top.

_Flashback:_

_I looked in both directions before grabbing the box and bringing it inside._

_**Nessie,**_

_**I'm really sorry about what happened earlier, I hope you forgive me. You'll need this for whatever you're doing tonight.**_

_**Love you,**_

_** Alice.**_

_I smiled as I opened the box. _

_Skinny jeans with a green, lacey, shirt that hung off my shoulders._

_End Flashback._

Alice was totally forgiven.

"Oh we don't have to wait in line." Jacob said grabbing my hand easily, without thinking about it, and pulling me ahead of everyone else. "Hey ." Jacob spoke as we reached the front of the line.

"Oh hey Jacob." the man said, shaking his hand before turning to me. "And you must be little Nessie. It's nice to meet you. I'm Embry's uncle."

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied shyly, shaking his hand.

"Well you two go right on in and have a good time." he moved a rope aside and let us in, causing us to be on the recieving end of quite a few glares from the people behind us.

"Oh my God! Jake! These seats are amazing!" I squealed as we sat down fifth row center seats almost right in front of the mic for the lead singer.

"I'm glad you like them." he smiled and my breath caught in my throat.

The opening act was ok but I was slightly anxious because I knew that tonight I would tell Jacob he was the only one for me. I knew he loved me and everything but it didn't make it any less nerve-wrecking.

Coldplay was playing a good song called Viva La Vida when I figured it was now or never. I tugged on Jacob's arm through the loud music and guestured him down to me. "Jake! I need to talk to you!" I screamed through a guitar solo.

"Ok!" he replied glancing down at me.

I took a deep breath closing my eyes as my heart accelerated. "I love you."

"Huh?!?"

I opened my eyes to find his staring down at me confused.

"I love you!" I repeated a little louder, for a werewolf he sure had bad hearing.

"I'm sorry Nessie I can't hear you!"

"Urgh!" without another word I grabbed his face and kissed him.

It was amazing.

My heart thumped harder against his chest as he pulled me against him kissing me back with enthusiasm.

"Oh Nessie, I love you so much." he whispered as he pulled away to press a delicate, but bone tingling, kiss to my forehead.

I smiled and pressed my fingers to his blazing cheek, asking him to kiss me again with my thoughts.

He obliged happily.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The ride home was spent in silence; I was completely worn out. My head was still reeling from Jacob's kisses, which was pretty much how we spent the rest of the concert, when I heard a werewolf howl in the night from the woods near my house. "Who is that?" I yelled over the growl of the motorcycle.

"Seth!" Jacob called back. "He's on guard duty tonight!"

Seth. The thought of him brought a shocking revelation to me. Seth had imprinted on a girl a few weeks ago.

What if that happened to Jacob?

He hadn't told me if he had all ready imprinted so I assume he hasn't.

But what if he does?

I couldn't bear the thought of having to part with Jacob, but if he imprinted I wouldn't have much of a choice would I?

"Nessie? We're home."

I had been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed he had stopped. I removed my arms from his waist and climbed off the bike avoiding his gaze as tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Nessie?" Suddenly his arms were around my waist and he pulled me back to him, cupping my chin with his large hands so he could look me in the eyes. "What's wrong?" he said noticing my tears and wiping them away.

"What if you imprint?" I whispered.

"What?" he replied, my quesion catching him by surprise.

"What if you imprint Jacob? I can't handle losing you and if you imprint-"

"Nessie, stop. Listen, I've all ready imprinted."

My heart shattered into a million pieces right there. "You-you've all ready imprinted? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I imprinted on you." he replied simply.

My heart started beating again, widly this time. "What?"

"Renesmee," I could tell he was being serious by the use of my full name. "Ever since the moment I first saw your mother pregnant, I was drawn to her as she was to me, something your father couldn't stand, but I didn't realize it was because I was destined to imprint on you. But I knew, the moment I looked into your beautiful eyes, I knew it was you."

Without me realizing it, I had stopped crying and found my lips on his once again with utter happiness echoed through me as I realized what this meant. He was mine and I was his. Forever.

And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

The light turned on, on the porch.

Jake sighed as he pulled away, letting go of all of me except my hand. "I guess we better go deal with him."

He didn't have to clarify who he was talking about. "No Jake, let me handle this." he opened his mouth to argue but I whispered, "please," and he let the subject drop.

"All right but I'm coming to see you tommorrow whether you're grounded or not!" he said the last part louder that the rest so he was sure the Vampires heard it.

I rolled my eyes, but then he gathered my face in his hands and kissed me like there was no tommorrow. It took all I had not to collapse to the ground right there and I had to grab onto his jacket for support.

"I'll see you tommorrow." he whispered against my lips. "I love you." he added, making sure I could stand before hopping back on his motorcycle.

"I love you too." I replied, smiling at the utter rightness of the words.

He shot me another breath-taking smile and sped off into the night.

I watched him go with longing in my chest but after staring at the darkness for a few minutes I figured it was usless to avoid the inevitable.

It was like one of those movies when the daughter shows up home past cerfew and the lights flicker on and there's the father with his arms crossed across his chest and glaring. Except my dad wasn't glaring.

"Nessie-"

"No dad I want you to listen to me for once." I took a deep breath, I was tired of being treated like a child. "Jacob told me about the imprinting, and I love him and he loves me and there's nothing anyone can do about it. I'm not a child anymore dad, I'm full grown and I can make my own decisions and mistakes. And Jacob isn't a mistake you and I both know that. I'm not asking that you accept us, just please... don't keep us apart." I reallly didn't want to have to choose between my family and Jacob, but I knew if I had to, I didn't have to think about whose side I would be on.

But my dad still didn't look upset. Well he did but it didn't seem to be because of Jacob. "My little Nessie, come here." he held hsi arms open and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised but hugged him back trying to stop my tears from falling.

"I'm sorry Nessie, I knew you and Jacob loved each other but I was just afraid of something happening to you. I see that you're old enough to make your own decisions now."

I pulled back a little to look in my dad's face, hardly daring to believe it. "So I can still see Jake?"

He sighed, "I guess better him than anyone else..."

I squealed, "thank you daddy!"

"... but you're still grounded for sneaking out."

"That's ok dadddy as long as I can still see Jacob!" I squeezed him tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too Renesmee. Now get to bed, you look wore out."

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running upstairs collapsing on my bed.

Today had been the best day of my life. My family wasn't mad at me and Jacob was mine and I was his for forever.

Plus dad didn't even get onto me for what I was wearing!

TTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

R& R please!


End file.
